Stacking boxes of this type are known in the form of vertically disposed stacking tubes for coins. In these, the coins are stacked on top of the lower, horizontal stacking tube bottom. A slide is displaceable along the stacking tube bottom, making it possible to push the respectively lowermost coin out through a slot in the tube jacket. The conventional stacking tubes are only suited for coins of identical dimensions (diameter and thickness) and are trouble-prone during stacking as well as issuing of stacked coins. It is unavoidable that a coin that has dropped for stacking into the stacking tube occasionally remains standing, or stuck, in the stacking tube in a more or less steep position and thereby prevents a proper continuance of the stacking process.
If the coin is standing on the stacking tube bottom, it can, at best, be positioned to assume the proper, prone disposition during the subsequent slide advance. However, there is no certainty that the coins located thereabove will follow suit. In any event, during this slide advance, no coin will be ejected whereby the programmed operation of the automat is disturbed. Bent, dirty, or excessively thick coins, but also foreign bodies can block the slide. In such a case, the entire apparatus is no longer operable; the stacking tube would finally "run over". It must be emptied in a cumbersome fashion and, for this purpose, must in most cases even be taken out of the machine. Another disadvantage in the conventional stacking tubes is furthermore that respectively the lowermost coin is issued, rather than the uppermost, last-stacked coin, because it is thus possible, with use in a coin machine, to exchange low-value coins or metallic articles (insofar as they pass a provided coin test) into more valuable coins. Construction of the automatic teller is made difficult by the fact that the coin feed station is at the upper end of the stacking tube, and the coin dispensing station is at the lower end of the stacking tube. Coin machines having a low structural height cannot be provided for practical usage.